Leikn
by Lliane47
Summary: "Jamais les Völvas les plus éclairées auraient pu prédire une telle chose : Helheim, séjour glacial des trépassés sans gloire, allait bientôt, l'espace d'un instant infime devenir le berceau de la vie. D'une vie." L'amour de Hel et Balder (post-trépas) n'a pas été sans conséquence. Non-canon, fluff éhonté, délire de fangirl.


**Personnages :** Hel, Balder, Modgud, Leikn.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Fandom** : Mythologie nordique.

 **Genres** : Fluff saupoudré d'un peu d'Angst/ UA total par rapport au canon.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la mythologie nordique sont tombés dans le domaine public, ce qui vous en conviendrez est tout de même bien pratique. Sans rancune Snorri Sturluson et autres auteurs ou poètes de l'époque ;) !

* * *

Il arrive parfois qu'un destin singulier se tisse de lui-même sans le concours des Nornes, car même les divinités sont faillibles.

Dans ce cas précis, jamais les Völvas les plus éclairées auraient pu prédire une telle chose, mais Helheim, séjour glacial des trépassés sans gloire, allait bientôt, l'espace d'un instant infime devenir le berceau de la vie. _D'une_ vie.

C'était bien sûr, une chose inouïe, impensable, et parfaitement impossible. Cela dépassait les lois de l'univers… En tout cas, telles qu'elles avaient été établies, mais surtout contées à travers les neufs mondes par les Ases qui se chargeaient d'écrire une certaine version du long Skald, censé imposer en douceur une vérité rassurante et incontestable aux hommes... tout en évinçant subtilement leurs ennemis divers.

Mais, Hel n'était pas Déesse à faire les choses de manière conventionnelle ou à suivre leurs règles à la rune près. Le chaos coulait dans ses veines, il était son héritage, son droit de naissance. Si on lui avait donné autorité sur la mort elle-même, autorité qu'elle partageait avec Freyja, comme pour la déesse de l'amour et de la mort, la dualité n'était pas que dans les traits de son visage ou sa silhouette, mi-femme mi-cadavre, elle était sa nature profonde. Et puis, n'était-ce pas dans le lit des choses mortes que la vie refleurissait à nouveau et ce à chaque saison qui passait, signe d'un éternel renouveau?

Dans le secret de son royaume de brumes et de ténèbres, Hel aussi avait sa propre histoire à raconter, son propre skald à écrire, sa propre création à mener à bien, même si, en vérité, elle ne pouvait s'attribuer le seul mérite de celle-ci…

Balder était là aussi et il lui tenait la main - tout comme Modgùd, la géante vierge, gardienne du Gjallarbru qui s'était improvisée sage-femme - pour la soutenir dans sa délivrance.

Hel lui sourit une fois de plus dans sa douleur. Ce fils d'Odin, un Ase, tout de lumière et d'amour, enfant chéri des Ases, trop tôt emporté par une machination sordide avait été d'abord la chair et le sang d'un ennemi et rien de plus. Il était rapidement devenu un ami, un confident, une épaule compréhensive dans leur solitude et tragédie mutuelles, puis un amant le temps d'une nuit. Bien d'autres avaient suivi…

Son cri déchira le silence étourdissant qui régnait là en toute circonstance. Un dernier effort, un dernier souffle... et un autre cri aigu vint se joindre au sien.

C'est avec une gravité émerveillée que Modgùd, lui tendit le petit être frêle que la Déesse avait porté en son sein pendant un certain nombre de lunes.

« Elle est si parfaite ! » murmura Balder, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Il se pencha sur la petite fille (sa fille) tandis qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras.

« Les Nornes soient louées, elle ressemble à son père » souffla Hel qui ne pouvait se départir de son ironie mordante, même en cet instant. Émerveillée, elle posa les yeux sur le petit visage rond, baigné d'une lumière qu'elle avait sans conteste hérité du Dieu flamboyant.

« Voyons, tu sais bien que les Nornes n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! » taquina-t-il tendrement en retour, « Et c'est tant mieux ! »

Le rôle d'agneau sacrificiel qu'elles lui avaient réservé n'avaient pas été des plus heureux…

« Elle a tes cheveux » continua-t-il admiratif « et ta force de caractère » rit-il devant les cris décidés du bébé qui semblait vouloir faire concurrence au gardien des grilles du royaume, Garm.

« Et si elle comme toi, elle forgera elle-même sa propre destinée... »

« C'est gentil, mais ça n'a pas de sens » répondit-elle d'un ton plus grave. « Même moi, j'ai un rôle à jouer déjà inscrit dans les runes depuis des siècles avant même que je sois née… Et, malgré tout, je n'ai pas choisi ce royaume. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, c'était Odin qui l'avait envoyée ici, lui faisant ce cadeau empoisonné d'être à la fois la Reine suprême des enfers, tout en en étant la prisonnière servile et docile sans espoir de sortie. Il esquissa un geste d'excuse. Il avait honte d'avoir parlé trop vite, d'avoir ravivé d'anciennes blessures. Il pensait avoir brisé cet instant si précieux pour eux. Mais, ce fut au tour de Hel de lui prendre la main, ses doigts décharnés s'entremêlant avec les siens aussi graciles et souples que les herbes des champs en été.

« Balder, nous connaissons un bonheur immense, ne nous perdons pas dans ses souvenirs amers et ne pensons pas au futur, veux-tu ? » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

Il ne put que lui sourire. Elle avait raison. Au fond, peu importait s'il leur faudrait cacher ses origines extraordinaire à tous, peu importe s'il savait qu'ils leur faudrait très certainement se séparer un jour, peu importe si elle aurait des ennemis parmi les Ases qui ne l'accepteraient probablement jamais, peu importe si la fin des temps était certainement plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient...

A ce moment plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Quel nom veux-tu lui donner ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Leikn.» décréta-t-elle mystérieuse.

Balder leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Elle sera aussi la compagne des loups et des faucons. » continua-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Et Balder compris. Il s'agissait là d'un hommage discret à son père Loki, et à son frère, Fenrir, tout deux ennemis des Ases… Et le dieu de lumière s'inquiéta : son lignage ne la plaçait pas sous de bons auspices...

« Les kennings des scaldes en attesteront plus tard.» renchérit-il finalement pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

« Ils en attesteront dès maintenant.» confirma-t-elle dans un sourire.

Sans plus attendre, elle composa le scalde de sa petite fille, une litanie crevant à nouveau le silence pour se transformer en mélodie qui résonnait dans la terre comme l'incantation magique qu'elle était pour guider sa destinée. Elle pris soin d'y apposer les runes du foyer Odal pour qu'elle porte en elle son héritage qu'il conviendrait de ne pas oublier avant et après la fin des mondes et celle du voyage, Reid, pour qu'elle ne soit jamais prisonnière. Peut-être cela la sauverait-il ? Était-ce seulement assez…

Balder balaya ses derniers doutes. Il ajouta Sol, rune du soleil et Wynn, rune de la chance.

Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin des Nornes.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : **__J'avais longuement hésité à poster cet OS en ces lieux parce que j'avais un peu honte, mais j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains. C'est le miracle de Noël qui est à l'œuvre LOL! Sinon, o_ _ui, ce que j'ai écrit était particulièrement dégoulinant de fluff à certains moments. Bon d'accord pratiquement tout le temps. Hel est très probablement OOC à mort (les jeux de mots pourris sont ma spécialité), mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise, ça fait du bien. Et j'avais prévenu mon monde d'entrée de jeu :P ._

 _L'idée de départ m'est venue après que j'ai vu le nom de Leikn, géante listée dans le wiki français sur le panthéon nordique, comme étant la fille de Hel. Ceci dit aucune autre source ni française, ni anglaise ou autre n'atteste réellement de ceci, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance – encore très, très incomplète sur ces mythes je dois l'avouer. Mais ça m'a donné la trame de cette histoire. Ça plus le fait que j'ai lu_ _l'Evangile de Loki_ _de Joanne Harris (que je remercie au passage d'ailleurs) ou Hel en pinçait carrément pour Balder, donc je me suis lâchée._

 _Comme dit précédemment, ce petit OS est un UA (Univers alternatif), absolument pas canon dans la mythologie nordique et pas canon dans celui que je suis en ce moment en train de bâtir._

 _Pour rappel, les Nornes sont l'équivalent des parques romaines, elles tissent et règlent les destins de l'ensemble des habitants des neufs mondes et peuvent être bonnes ou mauvaises, une Völva est une Prophétesse, les Scaldes/poésies scaldiques sont des poètes/poèmes scandinaves du Moyen-Age._

 _Pour le reste, un Kenning = périphrase qui permet de désigner un "héros" .Loki est souvent désigné en tant "père du loup" (il est père de Fenrir) et d'ailleurs ce dernier (Loki) se transforme souvent en faucon ;) mais je m'égare. Ceux ou Leikn est nommé sont ceux propres au faucon (faucon de la pointe de Leikn = faucon de la Valkyrie) et à celui du loup (cheval de Leikn = loup), d'où le petit dialogue de fin._

 _P.S : Je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de vous dire ce qu'est une rune, mais je voulais en profiter pour faire la pub du site Idavoll : art, culture et histoire vikings sur lequel j'ai pris la signification de ces dernières._

 _Oh et Garm c'est le Gardien des grilles de Helheim (royaume des morts qui ne sont pas morts au combat), très semblable à Cerbère, sans les deux autres têtes, c'est un chien immense qui brisera ses chaînes lors de la fin prophétique des mondes (Ragnarök) et hurlera à ce moment là._

 _Voili, voilou, j'arrête avec mes notes longues comme un jour sans pain._

 _P.P.S : OS originellement posté sur Wattpad dans le recueil_ _Bouillon de lectures_ _._

 _A très bientôt et merci d'avoir lu ;) !_


End file.
